Gajeel Levy one shots
by LabyrinthStarGazer
Summary: Just a bunch of Gajevy one shots, some containing LEMON some not, warnings will be put up as an authors not just in case some of you don't want to read the more mature chapters Gajevy and hints of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Beastly boss**

 **By: Stragazer**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so do enjoy my little one shots, ratings may go up in later stories._**

* * *

Levy walked through the small maze of cubicle, the sound of fingers battering keyboards was being drowned out by her earbuds as she gave her hips a little more swing to the tune of her song. She had several stacks of paper work that she was taking to the boss with a cup of coffee, being his assistant and all, she hated him most days, he was beastly, over bearing and a very big pervert but they pay was to good to quit and so was he, yes for over two weeks now, she had been fucking her boss. With a sigh, she bumped the large, oak door open with her hip and closed it by doing the same, she knew he was in there, probably doing something weird but she hadn't had chance to take her earbuds out until she placed the paperwork on the leather surface of his huge, pine desk and she took one of her ear buds out as she whirled around. He was leaning rather sexily on the door much to her confusion but she just place his coffee on his desk. Her boss was none other than the much sought after, multi-millionaire bachelor, Gajeel Redfox of the Iron Dragon building firm, he was handsome, she was in no place to deny that but the more she got to know him, the more she noticed he was just a perverted, womanizing, ass that knew how to get what he wanted. Gajeel stood at 6'2'', he was very well built because he loved doing boxing and Wing Chun in his spare time so he was also a skilled fighter, he had obsidian hair that hung in slicked back spikes to the bottom of his spine though there was a few free strands hanging in his face. His body was littered with several, shining studs on his arms, face and ears, yes, he was very handsome, especially in his disheveled suit. The shirt was un-tucked from his trousers with several buttons undone on the top and his grey tie hung low, he had the sleeves rolled up and his waist coat was un-buttoned, his trousers were fine, other than the belt hanging apart and his shoes weren't tied, he looked like a slob but a very handsome, sexy one.

"Gajeel, you're suppose to be the owner of a large company, dress like it, you have a meeting soon and they won't take to kindly to you looking like a delinquent..." Levy huffed. She obviously was a picture of perfection. Her short, Cyan hair was tied back in a bun, her longer, wavy side bangs were free and hanging to her shoulders, she wore a fitted, white blouse, tucked into a black pencil skirt that just touched her knees and hugged her perfectly curved hips and she wore dark-grey, see through stockings with some black, high heels. She had red glasses on that were perched on the bridge of her nose as she plucked up, Gajeels diary and started to read the schedule for the day cause gods knows that man never keeps track of things.

"Come on, short ass, you're all work and no play today!" He laughed and she looked at him without raising her head with one, silky brow raised, no girl in their right mind would have refused such an offer but she did... today. It wasn't because she had a boyfriend because she didn't, she wasn't a virgin especially since she started working for him, or a prude and she certainly found him easy on the eyes but he used women like they were going out of fashion and she didn't want any _mingling_ today.

"I'll have to refuse that kind opportunity because you have a meeting with a, Mrs. Lucy Dragneel in half an hour so please, do get dressed, she's a potential client so you need to look your best!" Levy smiled at him and he groaned as he walked towards her with that all too familiar look in his eyes, she stepped back and she bumped into the desk. Shit, she was stuck and he was still moving! In an attempt to distract him, she grabbed the coffee and held it out, making him blink a couple times before giving her a dull smile and taking it.

"I've just decided, you're coming with me, then we're getting dinner!" He grinned as he took a sip of the coffee and she looked at him, finding some sort of excuse not to accompany him, his actions always made her want to fall for him but she didn't want to be just another woman to him.

"I can't... th-the filing cabinet needs sorting and then there's the phone calls I have to make, there are jobs I need to sort through, plans that need filing and wooh my day is just so fun filled!" She exclaimed and he raised a studded brown as he put the coffee down and tucked his shirt into his trousers before doing his belt up.

"No problem, I'll get Mira to do it, she's been bored as fuck down in the foyer so don't worry!" He smirked and she groaned inwardly, getting frustrated that her attempts to evade him were falling short. Sensing that he wouldn't budge from this, she sighed and started to clean his desk, neatening the paper work, cleaning his endless wrappers of chewing gum from the leather top. Levy was about to walk towards the filing cabinet when to large arms landed either side of her, essentially trapping her and she shivered, Gajeel was so much taller than her, considering Levy only stood at 4'11'' though the shoes made her 5'4''.

"G-Gajeel, what are you doing?" Levy asked quietly when she felt his breath on the back of her neck, making her body grow hot as he pushed himself against her small frame, crushing her against the desk and his tongue touched her skin gently, she gasped and tried to move but she was stuck between him and a solid, wooden desk. "Gajeel, stop it, you have to get ready for the meeting!" Levy snapped and heard him chuckle.

"Is that the only reason you don't want me to fuck you against the desk... because if so, you know how quick I go when I need to so don't give me that shit?!" He chuckled his crude words making her quiver and she whimpered as one hand slid under her arm and pulled open the first two buttons of her blouse, teasing her as he kissed her neck and made her squirm against him.

"N-no... you're a womanizer, Gajeel, I don't want to be another plaything... please, just stop..." she whispered and he did, freezing for a moment as her breath got caught in her throat. Levy knew he couldn't have a girlfriend, it just wasn't his thing but she liked relationships and they were just to opposite to be compatible, after a tense silence, he moved, turning her around to face him.

"Who said you were my fucking plaything?" He asked, a little annoyed as his faces came within inches of hers, she searched his handsome face, confused at his reaction, it certainly wasn't what she'd expected at all.

"I-I... you're not a one woman man, Gajeel and I don't share... it's the way it goes, we had our fun but now it's time you find a new source for your entertainment!" Levy stammered and he seemed to only get angrier, she was excepting him to fire her and find a slutty secretary that will bow to his every whim and not question him when he's with other women.

"Hey, back up a second, you think I can't be a one woman man... have you seen me with another woman?!" He barked and she thought for a second, she actually hadn't seen it, but she'd read about this mystery woman he'd been seen with, no pictures had been taken but she'd read the stories. "Have I said anything about setting up a date with some other woman!?" He interrogated and again she couldn't recall but he'd told interviewers about his wild women and his new wild woman. "So where have you gotten this fucking idea that there is another woman?!" He growled and she took a breath in to calm her nerves.

"T-the papers, you've told them about this woman, this beautiful, amazing, smart, sexy woman that you have on your hip!" She tried to yell out but her voice broke a little and it sounded like she wanted to cry, which she slightly felt like doing.

"You are and idiot... and to think I called you smart..." he mumbled and she blinked. He'd never called her smart, if anything he teased her about being a bookworm and then she gasped and he chuckled. "And the penny drops, plus, why would I need another woman, you give me what I want anyway, the other girls would just be too inferior" he smirked, one of those unruly smirks that made her heart skip a beat.

"Well you're not going to get what you want cause you have fifteen minutes before this meeting and you can't be late, she's a very important lady, so mush!" Levy smirked and he pouted, it was adorable but she knew better than to fall for that trick. "Don't think that face is going to help you, get a move on or I'll pour that coffee down your trousers!" She warned and he scoffed.

"You just want to get me out of them~" He purred, teasing her and her face flushed, she wouldn't mind him out of them but the meeting was very dire and she shook her head as she slipped out from under his arms and forced him to button his waist coat up.

"You are insufferable, Gajeel Redfox!" Levy huffed as she started to sashay towards the door, her heart was still beating a million times a minute but she forced down the blush on her cheeks. She was close to the door, withing hands reach when his large, studded arm wrapped around her waist and he held her there. Well there went her attempt to calm down as her cheeks flushed and she started to stutter something but his embrace made it wilt away. He didn't try anything weird, he didn't slip his hands under anywhere, he didn't lick or nibbled her neck, he just held her, his breath fanning her shoulder and she touched his arms. "You'll be late..." she managed to mumble and he grumbled something as his lips met the skin of her neck, gently caressing her flesh as she closed her hazel eyes, smiling to herself.

"Muffuu..." his deep voiced breathed and she opened her eyes, glaring at the door in confusion before he turned her round to face him, staring into her golden eyes like he was seeing her for the first time.

"What?!" She asked, a little worried as he glared at her, he looked pained, almost scared as he took a deep breath in, calming his nerves and she smiled, trying to assure him for whatever reason.

"Levy...I-I-I ILOVEYOU!" Gajeel yelled and for a moment, the air stood still as she blankly stared at him, his words not registering but then the world around her exploded as her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She would have never have thought that one of the most famous men in Magnolia would ever love her but there she was, standing bewildered and this mans confession. Her hand came up slowly, touching one of his smooth cheeks and he flinched a little before she reached up on her tip toes, kissing his lips ever so slightly and staring him in those ruby orbs.

"I love you too..." she whispered before she heard his signature 'ghihi' and his hands started to wander, making her gasp before he reach over and locked the door. This wasn't good... he really was a beastly pervert!...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: It's just a question!**

 **By: Stragazer**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so do enjoy my little one shots, ratings may go up in later stories._**

* * *

Gajeel sat in the leather seat, bored out of his mind, the constant buzzing from the needles was driving him crazy, not to mention the over powering smell of ink and chlorine that was making him want to throw up. He was one of the guys who did piercings while most of the employee's were tattooists, if you looked at him, you could tell he loved piercings, his face was covered in them, his brow, under his lips and on his nose, then there were the five on each ear and four on each forearm. All in all anyone who looked his way saw his appearance and freaked out about it, it didn't help that he was strong built and tall as _fuuuuck,_ Gajeel stood at 6'2'' round about so all in all, he was pretty intimidating. He liked the colour black more than anything and he had long, messy, obsidian hair down his back and red eyes, heck if anyone saw him they'd start spitting bible verses at him. His eyes turned towards the window, seeing movement outside in the street so he tried to distract himself of the dullness by being nosy. The moment he saw his heart started hammering in his chest, she as beautiful as always. Across from the rock shop he worked at, there was a quaint, little flower shop, the owner, Levy her name was, was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her hair hung in thick waves of blue just below her chin and was usually tied back by a bandanna or ribbon but today she had it free, her bangs looked so adorable hanging just above her hazel eyes. She was tiny maybe around 5 foot, he couldn't tell and she had the most amazing pear shaped figure that she hid under an orange dress with white lace around the bust and a white under skirt. Her shoes were little white dolly shoes with that strapped around her tiny ankle, in his mind she looked like and angel as she laughed with an elderly lady who had a bouquet of pink roses in her arms. This was it, this was the day!

"Yo', Salamander, I'm off out for a bit, if anyone comes in then tell them to write their names and numbers in my books and I'll get back to them!" He yelled through the beaded curtains that one of his co workers were behind, tattooing someone. Gajeel heard the muffle shout back over the music and buzzing before he walked towards the door, his hands shook slightly as he wrapped his fingers around the brass handle, it seemed hot in his hand as he turned it and was greeted by the warm, summer breeze. Oh god, she was even more radiant in the sun light as she tended to the small potted flowers outside her shop, it was making his nerves freak out and he began breathing rapidly. _Calm the fuck down, you've done this a million times before!_ He scolded himself, yes he had done it before but it always felt so different, like something was missing but this time, it was almost like his heart was going to break out of it's chest as he stepped off of the curb. He looked around but the traffic was spaced out just enough so he could jog across the road and he stopped just in front of the shop as she went inside. It's not like he hadn't spoken to her before, he had but this time, it seemed so daunting and scary as he stared at the colorful flowers that she'd finished watering. He stood glaring at them, mentally preparing himself as he coughed, shook his head and planted a grin on his face, ready to go in but he shattered when she came walking back out with another few plants and spotted him.

"Oh, hey, Gajeel, what brings you here, need some more flowers for a lucky lady?" She asked with a little giggle, Jesus her voice sounded like a sirens call, dragging him further down into the sea, drowning him in his feelings.

"Uh... n-no, actually I... umm was... well... we've been friends for a while... an' I was wondering... would yer... ah never mind!?" He exclaimed, why was this so fucking hard!? It was just a fucking question. Levy smiled brightly, making his cheeks match his eyes while she walked up to him, her hand touched his fingers, like a silent whisper that she was listening to what ever he had to say and he growled as he looked down at her flushed, rosy cheeks and plump lips, why was she so fucking beautiful. "Ah fuck it, listen to this!" He snarled as he snatched her up, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other held on to her neck as he pressed his lips against hers. She muffled a surprise and tensed up but he refused to give in as she blinked at him, he was looking into her stunned golden gaze. At first his heart thudded at the thought of his mistake, that she didn't like him but it melted away as her eyes closed and she relaxed sighing contently into the kiss as her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders. His heart was hammering in his just as he pulled away and her face had grown almost as red as the roses outside her shop, she looked so shy and it was so damn adorable. "So... shrimp, will ya go on a date with me?" He asked and she looked up, her eyes wide with shock but she nodded.

"Y-yes... yes I will, I'd love to!" She squeaked and he smirked, his hand came up and ruffled her soft, cyan locks, making her pout, much to his amusement as he started to walk back to his shop.

"I'll pick ya up after work yeah?" He asked and she smiled as she nodded and turned to go back to work, _see that wasn't that bad, idiot!_ He thought as he imagined how he was going to sweep the little florist off of her feet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Difference**

 **By: Stragazer**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so do enjoy my little one shots, ratings may go up in later stories._**

* * *

Levy sat on the green grass, staring up at the blue sky, clouds glided through the sky ocean, lazily drifting and changing shape in the wind, the breeze was warm and gentle, giving her a comfortable sense of security. The mission was quick and easy despite the time duration that was said on the form so she'd taken some time to admire the scenery of the open fields and woodland, her books had been long forgotten as she got lost in the beauty of it all, humming away to herself. In her whole life, she never thought something so simple as watching the sky would make her feel so... calm but then again, it was the small things that mattered too.

Gajeel was walking up the hills expecting to see her perched under a tree and reading, like usual, jeez she was such a bookworm. Instead he found himself watching her from a distance, she looked so at ease, something he never thought she could be around him, not after what he had done but she'd let it go so quickly. Her white, sundress was blowing gently against the breeze, her hair was stroking the green grass and it played in the wind, free of the ribbon that she had tied around her wrist instead. With his hearing, he could listen to the gentle humming escaping her lips as her golden eyes followed the slow moving clouds. In that moment, that moment, she was more beautiful than she had ever been as he admired her smile, her eyes, the way her fingers slowly played with the long ribbon. He never thought he could have been saved from the darkness he had created but she didn't even light up his darkness, she pulled him out of it and was blinding him with her kindness, her innocence. He caught himself thinking about her like he'd never had before and he coughed as he continued to walk towards the beautiful bluenette.

She heard his heavy footsteps, not needing to look up to know it was him but he looked down at her, obstructing her view of the clouds and she pouted, much to his amusement. Levy could no longer see the shadows on his face, the way his eyes gleamed with malice, he was a changed man, he'd changed so much since she first met him. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for what he'd done, to her, to her friends but he soon started to show he was much more than a scary exterior, he had a huge heart. True it took her a while to find it underneath all that iron but she had and she could never hate him afterwards, he was so much more than arrogant, thick headed and blunt. He was kind, honest, gentle, empathetic, he knew just how to make her smile, laugh... blush... sometimes.

"Ya' planin' on stayin' here till' we have t'go?" He questioned and she thought about it for a moment, well she wasn't in any rush, they still had a few days until the mission had officially ended so why not have a little time off and away from the guild.

"and if I was?" She smiled, making his cheeks go red and he looked away and scratched the back of his neck, why did she always manage to make him less... him?!

"Well then, I guess I'm sittin' with ya'!" He grunted and walked to her side, he sat at first, with his back to her hip and she looked at him, he didn't move so he just stared back up at the sky. This was good, it was nice, and tranquil. She jumped when his head gently laid on the bottom of her stomach, she leaned up on her elbows and he looked at her through one, open eye, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She squeaked and he shrugged, he didn't see anything wrong with it, it was only her belly, it wasn't like he was straddling her.

"Nuthin' the grounds to hard, an' yer warm..." he explained in a dull voice before closing his eye and she sighed as she laid back down, she stared into that blue abyss as she thought and her hand came up, running her fingers through his thick, raven black locks and he made a soft noise, kind of like a whine and a purr, making her giggle a little. "Shut up..." he mumbled, only making her giggle even more as the noise continued.

"You're like a cat!" She laughed and his face flushed as he turned over to lay on his side, she was still playing with his hair and he stared at her soft legs before his hand touched a little bit above her knee, just before the hem of her dress. He made a circling motion, drawing invisible, swirling patterns on her creamy skin. "Hey, Gajeel..." She started and he stopped his movements before 'hmm'ing then continuing.

"You know, we're really different from one an other... in a good way though... but you've changed a lot over the past couple of years" she explained as she looked up at the sky and she continued. "Ever since you came to the guild, you've been getting better, you're not how you use to be... you use to be really cut off and angry at everyone, then you started letting people in, like Wendy, you're like a big brother to her now and Juvia, I don't think she'd survive without you keeping her sane!" She giggled at the last bit and he grunted. "You let me in, I use to be terrified of you but now, I can't see myself without you, you protect me a lot, you help me, you keep me strong, there have been so many times I could have been badly hurt but you managed to come in the nick of time to save me"..."I use to think you were a demon but now... now, you're my guardian angel..." She finished and smiled, it felt better now that was off her chest and off of her stomach as he sat up and she watched him move to lay beside her, his arms behind his head staring up at the sky... well more like glaring.

"I guess so but ya' don't know how much you've changed..." he told her and he watched her turn to look at him, her hazel eyes shining gold in the light of the sun as he looked at her. "Ya' use to be such a wimp ghihi, hidin' from me and shit, then when your lapdogs came fer me, you stuck up fer me... I guess that's when all this started!" He continued, turning to watch the clouds. "I hated myself fer a long time, ya' showed me that what I'd done didn't matter nd' it was what I was gonna' do that made a difference... I was in a bad place for a while an' ya' helped me out of it, yer smart shrimp, yer kind, carin'... fuckin' short but I guess ya make up fer it by bein' you!" He grinned, listening as her heart beat sped up and he could tell she was blushing.

"It seems we both helped each other then..." Levy smiled, tears were in her eyes from his speech and she rolled over to bury her face in his said, snuggling into him. He was always so warm and comfortable as he wrapped one arm around her, making her feel protected as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the breeze and sounds of nature around her.

Gajeel looked down at the quickly drifting off bluenette and smile... she really had helped and he would always stay by her side, lifting her up when she was down, protecting her when she needed it, she was his light and if anyone took that away... well he would show them just how dark he could be...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: sing to me**

 **By: Stragazer**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so do enjoy my little one shots, ratings may go up in later stories. I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME... THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE ANGUISHY!_**

* * *

"Gajeel... I-I'm scared..." Levy whimpered, the dragons had come, they destroyed... everything... her home... they killed everyone insight, the only one's left were them and he was so badly hurt, a wooden spike was sticking out of his right shoulder, to big for him to pull free. They were stood amidst the rubble, listening to the roars, the screams... oh the screams why wouldn't they stop!? Around them were the bodies of so many friends, Lucy had died in Natsu's arms, he wailed and screamed as he took down to dragons for her, in her memory but they were too strong. He'd managed to drag his mangled body towards the blonde haired celestial mage and died sleeping next to her one last time. Happy, Carla, Lily, they died trying to protect Wendy but it was to no avail, everything was in flames, the crackling of fire was all around them, the smell of burnt flesh and iron was thick in the smoke filled air as she sobbed, looking around at everyone. Her heart was clenching in her chest and she almost forgot how to breath before she let out a cry of defeat, her family... everyone, her friends... gone within moments. She was bloody and torn, she was afraid... and there was no hope for them.

"L-Levy..." Gajeel groaned out as his hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to him, there were tears trickling down his blood stained face and she wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him for dear life, just wanting it all to end. "I'm here... you're not alone..." he whispered and she nodded into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, gently, he started to sway them, humming and she sniffled as she listened, his voice... it gave her a slight comfort as she looked up at him. " ** _Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes, but it's love that keeps fueling me... fueling me...!_** " His voice was like a lullaby as he closed his arms tighter around her. " ** _Pretty, little lady with the swollen eyes, won't you show them to me? I know am not that perfect, but you stay a while, baby then you will see...!_** " He was looking down at her, tears fell from him eyes and she felt the sorrow in his voice as he wiped a tear from her ashy cheek. " ** _Miles away I can still feel you, lay your head down on my embrace, my embrace... far away...!_** " His body gave in to the pain at that moment and he fell to his knees, bringing her with him with a groan and she gasped with a sob but he hushed her. " _ **Pretty, little lady with the swollen eyes... would you show them to me?... I know... I'm not that perfect but stay a while baby, then you will see...**_ " His voice was more hoarse but it still made her more at ease about there impending doom, as long as he was there. " ** _Don't give up, baby... I know that it's shaky... just let love consume us... consume us...!_** " His voice was getting weaker as he fell back and she fell on top of him, her heart hammering in her chest as the rumble of heavy footsteps started to get closer and she sobbed as he looked up at her with a small smile. " ** _Here in... this world... I'm awake with mistakes, but it's love that keeps... fueling me, fueling me... to love you...!_** " He pushed out wanting to comfort her as she screamed and cried for him... the man she loved. " _ **Miles away I... can still feel you... lay you head down on my embrace... be not afraid...to**_... love... me..." Levy watched in anguish as his eyes closed and he became still, his voice drifting off as he let out one last breath in her embrace.

"N-no... no... you can't leave me... Gajeel!" She screamed as she hammered against his bloody chest in a vain attempt to try and rouse him but it was too late... he was gone. Her body shook as she cried and leaned forwards, she pressed her lips against his... wanting to feel them before she leaves the world and she looked at his peaceful face. "I'll meet you there... i love you...Gajeel" she whispered before a roar behind her caused her to hold him tight as a shadow passed over her. A scaled paw slammed down on the couple... crushing them but they were together, in their last moments on the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Say you love me!**

 **By: Stragazer**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima so do enjoy my little one shots, ratings may go up in later stories. The last chapter to my one shots LEMON do not proceed if you don't like the citrusy side of things so yeah... enjoy!_** _psst, I was listening to 'River flows in you' while writing Gajeel's performance so if you really want to picture it, I suggest listening to it while reading it :)_

* * *

Levy was bobbing up and down in her plastic seat, dressed in a pink dress that came to her knees and a white bandanna with white dolly shoes, the guild was having a small fundraising concert at the park and a certain rough, tough iron dragon slayer was in it though this time he had decided not to sing... or play guitar. This time he had told her how he was going to play the piano and she needed to listen then meet him by the large blossom tree, she was a nervous wreck but she was so excited. Gajeel playing the piano was so foreign... to everyone, he usually was so rough and had a voice that... wasn't for everyone but she loved listening to him humming in the guild when he thought no one was listening but she always was. The stage started to dim and her heart stopped, he stepped out, his hair was still it's usual mess but that was the way she loved it, he was wearing a black shirt and smart, black trousers. His shirt wasn't tucked in but then again, this was Gajeel, a few buttons were undone and he had the sleeves rolled up, his eyes were confident and he had his usual smirk on his face as he searched the crowd. Those ruby orbs fell upon her and he winked, sending her heart into over drive and she was sure her face was as red as could be before he turned to the glossy, white piano on the stage. Everyone around her was whispering, taking in his unruly appearance and judging how someone like him could play the piano, it was almost unbelievable to her but she knew never to underestimate Gajeel Redfox. He sat down, cockily slow because he knew everyone eyes were on him, her eyes were on him, she couldn't stop looking at him as he touched the first few keys of the piano, the melody traveling through the air, right to her and she shivered. It was the kind of song that made you picture things, like getting lost in a beautiful place... or imagining slow kisses in the rain. Her hand touched her lips as she listened intently, he glided effortlessly against the black and white keys as people around her started so slow dance in each others arms. His eyes were almost closed as he started to sway to his own song and she wanted to be there, holding him, she never knew a song could do this to her but she yearned to be beside him. He was like another person as he played, so beautiful, so amazing, she'd honestly never been so stunned as he seemed to play the keys to her heart. Everyone around was entranced by his music, he was bewitching her as he began to slow down, the keys making quieter notes as the song came to an end and her heart was thrumming in her chest. He sat there for a moment, the silence filling the air like a fog before the crowd erupted into applause and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat before standing up and bowing. Levy watched him leave the stage and she jumped out of her small chair, her legs were shaking as she forced them through the crowd, the blossom tree wasn't far off and no one was there. The group of fellow guild members and towns folk started to thin out as she neared the tree and she forced herself to calm down, taking in quivering breaths as she closed her eyes and leaned on the bark of the huge trunk. Her eyes wandered up at the night sky, the stars glittered and the moon shone bright silver, it was beautiful and she let her mind drift off in the haze of noise, Mira was singing now, people were whistling and speaking but she wasn't really paying attention to it all.

"So... come here often, ghihi?" A deep, amused voice whispered in her ears and she shot out of her skin at the cheesy pick up line, she turned only to almost tumbled backwards at how close his face was to hers.

"J-jeez, Gajeel, you scared me half to death!" She squeaked and he chuckled and ruffled her hair as he leaned beside her, his face was as handsome in the moonlight as it was on the stage and she sighed. "What did you want me here for?" She questioned and he shrugged, annoying her a little but she didn't say anything. They stood in an awkward silence, it was clear he wanted to say something but he couldn't make it come out.

"Do... you ummm wanna' go to mine fer a bit?" He asked and she stared up at him, he refused to look at her and she could see the hint of pink in his cheeks making her giggle as she took his large hand in hers.

"Sure!" She smiled and he grinned down at her, he looked at their hands for a moment and she took a shaky breath, she'd done it in the heat of the moment but he didn't untangle his fingers from hers which gave her a bit of confidence. They started to make their way out of the park in a _comfortable_ silence. The streets were almost bare and it felt nice walking hand in hand under the light of the moon and she watched the constellations of the stars twinkle above them. She was still on edge a little and could feel him rubbing his thumb over her skin though she chose not to say anything and let him continue because it felt kind of... calming.

"Y-y... youlookpretty!" He blurted out, his words coming out too fast and jumbled up so she had to take a minute to process what he'd said. Once his words sunk in, a deep blush grew across her face and she couldn't think of a response, Gajeel spoke his mind but he was never really one for compliments so it took her by surprise. He looked so awkward as she blinked up at him, he was staring at his feet and looked a little sickly, making her smile before she pulled on his arm, forcing him to dip sideways and her soft lips touched his cheeks. When she pulled back, he looked at her, his face as red as his eyes before he finally let out a small smile and sighed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. They spent their blissful walk smiling and staring at the stars though both would sneak looks at each other from time to time. It wasn't long before they walked up the path to his small bungalow, the door was a heavy, thick wood with a large window in the top half though it had an odd pattern to it. Gajeel pulled out a set of weird shaped keys and unlocked the door, letting her in first and she entered, slightly unsure of what to expect but she was pleasantly surprised. His hallway was neatly stacked with a small shoe rack, a coats hook and a shelf with a few pieces of metal on them. "For when I'm a little low on food an' to tired t'make anythin'" he stated when he saw her looking at it and she giggled though she had to admit that it was cleverly convenient. She slipped out of her small dolly shoes as he took of his own and he put them on the rack with his studded boots and a few other pairs of footwear for all weathers. He steered her into the first room which was a large living room, in it was a simple three piece suit that consisted of one large couch, a love seat and one chair all in the same suede, black fabric. There was a TV in the corner with a shelf full of DVD's, music CD's a few books and other bits of decoration such as a small photo in a beautiful, metal frame that caught her attention because of the intricate vine like outline that clung to the glass and the photo. Not to mention the blue hair that caught her eye and her heart skipped a beat as she stepped towards it, Gajeel had wondered off to do something, she didn't quite hear it as her eyes fixated on the photo. She plucked up the photograph, her breath catching in her throat as she inspected it, it was her and Gajeel, both asleep on the train and he had his arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. They looked so comfortable in the photo and she could make the outline of a small smile on Gajeels lips. "What ya' doin', short stuff?" Gajeel asked and she almost dropped the photo as she turned round and his eyes caught sight of her gripping the iron frame, he let out an uncomfortable and bitter chuckle. "I was hopin' you wouldn't notice that... I know it's weird but Lil' took the photo an' showed me it when we got home, at first I was angry but then... I kinda liked it... so I kept it..." he trailed off and she nodded, not that it was weird but because she liked it to.

"You made the frame?" She asked and he coughed as he nodded, she could tell he had spent a lot of time on it due to the detail, there was a tense silence as she stared at the photo before she smiled at him. "I like it too... the frame is beautiful..." she told him and he gave her a smug grin.

"I know... I was thinkin' of you when I made it..." he boasted and then his face dropped as her eyes went wide, the way his voice went... it made it so sincere. "Fuck... I uh... I didn't mean that...!" He tried to defend and then scrunched up his face knowing that didn't make the situation better.

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" She asked with a smirk and he gulped, seeing him squirm was kind of funny as he tried to think of the right response to her question without making it a bigger mess.

"Yeah... no... fuck, Jesus Christ stop smilin' like that or you won't like what happens!" He warned and she giggled as she put the photo back on the shelf. Something was telling her to stop but most of it was pushing her to keep teasing him, like when someone tells you not to touch something but your fingers itch to touch it no matter what it was.

"What makes you think I won't like it?..." She asked in a dangerous voice and he raised a brow with a slight smirk as if he liked were their conversation was going.

"Shall we find out, them smutty books of yours might'a paid off?" He asked and she blushed at the fact he knew what type of books she read and she lost face as he started to walk closer and her heart skipped a beat. "Ah, so the bookworm ain't as naughty as she lead on, ghihi!" He grinned and she pouted, she could be if she wanted to, if she'd ever needed to but she hadn't and he could tell.

"Shut up... you don't know!" She squeaked, glaring at him as he unbuttoned his shirt a little more to show his toned chest and the top of his perfectly sculpted abs, making her bite her lips and he snickered.

"Please... us dragon slayers got very good senses 'nd non-virgins don't blush as much as you're doin' right now!" He scoffed and she hid her cheeks in her hands, it was true, she was a virgin but that's because she was too modest about her body and was very intent on giving her all to the man she fell in love with. Which just so happened to be the man before her but she was too nervous.

"So what if I am!" She huffed and he took another few steps so they were about an arms length away from each other and her breath became a little ragged as she looked up at him.

"Nuthin', just kinda obvious that's all!" He smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him, she didn't have a very good response to his teasing.

"How is it obvious!?" She squeaked and he leaned forwards, his face inches from hers but she couldn't move anywhere, trapped between him and the shelves. His eyes searched hers with a dangerous shine in them as he gripped either side of the shelf near her head.

"Your heart speeds up from the littlest thing, you blush at so much as a wink... like now, your heart sounds like a humming bird..." he whispered as she bit her lip. She could feel how hard it was beating against her ribs and his smile fell a little as he looked at her lips, then her eyes, she longed for him to do exactly what he was thinking and she closed the small gap between them, putting her hands on the edges of his shirt. It was almost so quick it was slow as he grabbed her waist, pulling her into him while looking into her golden eyes, he looked at her lips again, biting his and she felt her knees go weak. He hooked his thumb under her chin, leaning down ever so slowly, almost agonizingly slow before his soft lips brushed hers. Goosebumps rippled through her as his lips locked with hers and she clutched his shirt, closing her eyes as he groaned and she whimpered as he nibbled her lips, causing her to open her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue was shy, tasting him as he swirled himself around her, dancing with her, though his movements were stronger and more confident. He finally let her go when they needed to breath and she opened her eyes, he was smiling down at her, not cockily though like he normally did, no this was a warm smile that made her stomach get butterfly's. Though his eyes grew darker as he stepped back and walked out the room. Her heart dropped, thinking she'd done something wrong and she followed him into the kitchen. He was gripping the marble counter top, almost to the point of breaking, with his back to her.

"G-Gajeel... are you okay...?" She asked as she stepped closer, her hand reached out to touch him and he growled, a harsh, deep growl that sounded like a warning and she flinched as she stayed where she was.

"You should go... it's gettin' late" Gajeel grunted in a hoarse voice and she frowned in confusion but there was a softness in her expression as she edged forwards.

"Why... did I do something wrong...?" She questioned as she got a little closer and he turned his head the slightest but to shoot her a warning glare and she stopped moving.

"No... I, it's me... I shouldn't'a kissed you...!" He muttered in a bitter voice and she glared as he turned back around.

"Don't you like me... did... was it bad?!" She asked, her voice breaking a little at the thought of him just leading her on, at the thought of not being good enough for him. With that he turned and sent her the most terrifying scowl she'd ever seen but she still stayed where she was.

"Don't say that... of course I like you... I really like you an' it's was great but... you deserve better, you want better!" He exclaimed and she gave him a bitter laugh, she hated being told what she was suppose to want.

"And how would you know what I want, did it occur to you that I wanted you to kiss me or are you just that selfish that you'd rather push me away and hurt me than let me in!?" She shouted and he blinked, a little shocked at her outburst.

"The fuck is that meant t'mean!?" He yelled and she gave him a drawn out sigh, this was the only way she was going to make him see and she knew she was playing a dangerous game.

"Maybe I should do what you say and go with Jet or Droy because at least they won't be cowards and admit they like me!" She huffed and his knuckles became white as he started to splinter the marble top, making her heart skip a beat. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh because they're any better, they can't even protect you like I can!" He snarled and she scoffed, it was too late to turn back now and she couldn't just leave.

"Well at least they like me, you're just a selfish, arrogant, thick headed coward who's too much of a wimp to say how he feel... god, even Natsu isn't as dense as you!" She laughed and instantly regretted the last bit as his eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off of the side, his steps seemed to echo in her ears as she moved back towards the door way.

"Fine, you want me t'be honest with how I feel... I like... no I fuckin' love you, Levy!" He yelled and stalked forwards as she tripped over her own feet and fell back onto the tiled floor. "You have no idea how much I think about you, I hate how those two fuckin' idiots fawn over you, it makes me wanna tear them apart!" He growled as he grabbed her arms, pulling her up and pressing her against the wall. She felt like she couldn't breath, her heart was beating so fast, she could hear the blood rushing in her head as she bit her lip and he leaned in, breathing on her neck. "You don't know how much I think about makin' you mine, how many times I think about bendin' you over one of the guild tables, how much I wanna kiss every inch of you... right now all I wanna do is touch every part of you, I want to feel your skin under mine and make you whisper my name!" He murmured against the flesh of her neck and her body started to shake as his lips glided over her skin.

"Then do it..." she breathed and he looked up, his eyes masked with lust as he searched her face and she nibbled her lip, she was nervous and he could tell as he kissed her forehead and took her by the hand.

"Are you sure about it?" He asked and she nodded, her voice had failed her as he started to walked through the hallway and he opened one of the doors leading into a bedroom. It was almost bare, noting but a large bed and a dresser was in it. "You're so beautiful..." Gajeel whispered as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck so gently it was like a breeze and she whimpered as his tongue dragged across her skin, making her shiver. His hand slid down the front of her dress to her hip, he started to pull up the skirt, making her cheeks flush but she didn't stop him as his fingertips ran over her hip bone and along the edge of her white, lace panties. He got to her navel where he stopped and stroked her flesh, sending tingles throughout her before he edged them under the white fabric, making her gasp and she squirmed as his other hand moved to her breast. His fingers touched the most sensitive part of her and she quivered with a whimper as his fingers started to circle her, she could feel herself start to get wet under his touches and she bit her lip. He was slow, gentle, almost as if he'd break her if he moved to fast or she'd turn to dust, like she was never there. A coil started to tighten inside of her as her breathing became ragged and a pool of heat was growing in her abdomen, making her whine as he nibbled at her neck and touched her. Just when the coil was starting to break, he let go of her and whirled her round, kissing her hard and passionately, making her thoughts go hazy as she sighed into it. "I need you in that bed... now!" He growled between the kisses as he pulled her dress over her head and she complied, walking slowly over to the bed and crawling on to it so she was on her knees in the middle of it, in nothing but her white panties and bra. She couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing or her heart from pounding like a drum as he tore off his shirt, letting her see the beautifully toned body of his and she bit her lip, he was like some sort of god. He kicked the door shut as he started to un-do his belt and walking towards her, he threw the belt away as he slid out of his trousers, leaving himself in nothing but black boxers with a maddeningly large bulge and levy looked away in embarrassment as he crawled over to the bed. He hooked his thumb gently under her chin and turned her head, kissing her deeply and passionately, making her sigh into the kiss as he pushed her down and started kissing down her jaw, her neck, nibbling her collar bone and she whimpered. His fangs scraped her flesh, his lips stroked her skin, making her gasp under his mouth as he chuckled and worked his way down south, kissing her cleavage and the top of each breast. Levy started to breath heavily as he licked down her stomach, kissing her hip bone and he parted her legs, kissing his way down her thigh and then swapping to the next one before he kissed over her lacy underwear. Her breath hitched and he slowly tugged her panties from her, gently gliding them down her legs before throwing them elsewhere and his fingertips glided back over her skin. It was almost agonizing how gentle, how slow he was moving but it made it just that much more enjoyable. His breath fanned over her lower lips, making her quiver and she shut her eyes as tight as she could, her knuckles going white at how hard she was clutching the sheets. The first lick made her jump but she sank back into the bed as he did it again, the sensation so foreign, so... erotic as he swirled his strong tongue around her clit and she arched her back with a gasp. Her body started to become hot as she moved her hands to get lost in Gajeels obsidian locks and he suckled on her as she let out a broken moan and gripped his hair tighter causing him to let out a low growl that vibrated against her and she bit her lip as he started to nibble. A coil started to wind within her and she felt her body rock as waves of pleasure started to drown her and she called his name, her hips pressing against him as he lapped at her juices eagerly. Once the feeling of euphoria subsided, she lowered her back and let out a drawn out sigh of contentment, her body was shaking but a sudden pain, like being electrocuted shot through her, making her gasp as she shot up and he red eyes were on her. His gaze making her legs shake as he sank his fangs deeper and she whimpered as he suckled the wound, licking away the escaping droplets of blood that ran down her thigh.

"Gajeel..." she whispered breathlessly as he kissed her legs, working his way back up and pushing her back down, nibbling a particular sweet spot on her neck, just above her collar bone and she whimpered. His fingertips grazed her left side as he took hold of one of her sensitive breasts and tor away her bra, pinching the nipple and pawing it, making her squirm under his hold and he mouth moved to latch on to the other, neglected nipple. He suckled and licked, his strong tongue swirling around it as his fangs grasped her, leaving red marks and love bites on her flesh as she whined and wriggled beneath him. "Mnnn Gajeel, please...!" She whined and he chuckled.

"What is it, sweetheart~?" He purred, his voice low and hoarse before he swapped breasts and she gasped at his sudden roughness but it didn't quench the desire rising deep within her. "Say what you want me to do~" Gajeel whispered as he came back up, his warm breath tickling the skin of her neck and she shuddered in a wonderful way.

"I-I want... you t-to take me...!" She squeaked out, her cheeks as red as his eyes as she looked away, her heart was throbbing in her chest as he chuckled.

"Take you where, shrimp?" He asked and she almost screamed at his teasing, he had no idea how much she was yearning for him to be inside her but she was going to make sure he knew it.

"Gajeel, I want your cock inside me!" She begged and he coughed, her boldness catching him off guard but he quickly recovered as he devoured her lips in a hot kiss. His tongue bullying hers and she gasped as he nibbled her lips, his movements were rough and intoxicating as she pushed her hips against him.

"Hold my back..." he whispered and she complied with confusion, her small hands wrapping to hold his toned shoulder blades as he shuffled out of his boxers and he kicked the offending item off of the bed. "This will hurt and I'm so sorry..." he told her before placing a butterfly kiss on her plump lips and she nodded. She felt his shaft slowly start to push inside her and she winced as it stretched her entrance, the pain began to burn and she then knew why he made her hold his back as she dug her nails in, distracting her from the stinging sensation for the smallest second. Red welts appeared on his skin, some bleeding as her nails tore the skin the more he pushed himself inside of her and tears escaped her eyes, he finally pushed past her virgin wall and she cried out as he tore it away and he stopped moving. The room was filled with a tense silence with her shallow breathing as Gajeel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He whispered, kissing her each time the word sorry left his lips and she sniffled with a nod as he dried her tears and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I-it's okay... I'm okay..." she breathed and he smiled as he kissed her lips and he pulled out of her a few inches before slowly moving back in, she squirmed uncomfortably at first by the huge object invading her. A few more slow, gentle thrusts past and she sighed as the sensation started to feel normal and pleasurable and she kissed his shoulder while wrapping her arms around him and he held her hips, thrusting a little faster but still gently so he wouldn't hurt her. "Ah... Gajeel~!" She cried as he thrust a little harder and her body started to feel as hot as the sun, her tiny frame shook with each slam, his skin was hot and like a drug as it slid against hers, her hands getting lost in his hair as she moaned out. The coil started to wind up again, tightening every time he slammed her hips into his and she closed her eyes as she bit her lip trying to stop the noises coming from her but it was just to good to stop as the room was filled with moans, whimpers, skin against skin and heavy breathing. Her body was about to turn into a firework as he nibbled the crook of her neck and she couldn't hold it back anymore as he sank his teeth into her flesh and every inch of her tingled and burned, it was like she was being set of fire but the flames weren't painful, they were making her come to life as she screamed out his name and he let go with her, growling into her neck and lapping at her as they rocked together. The aftermath felt like she'd jumped off a cliff and into a waterfall, her nerves were all over the place and she was shaking, her heart was beating in her chest, hard, her head was almost spinning while her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. Gajeel was panting above her, his head laid on her shoulder as she massaged his scalp and kissed his shoulder, his lips were touching her skin and she could feel his smile.

"That was... amazing..." he breathed and she giggled, he was right, she'd never felt so great, it was like she was glowing from the inside out.

"I love you, Gajeel..." she whispered in his ear and he went still, his breath stopping as he moved up to stare into her eyes and she felt slightly nervous but her worry was wiped away when he kissed her forehead for a moment or two, staying there as she closed her eyes, suspended in the moment of being held in his strong strong embrace.

"I love you too... Levy..."

* * *

 ** _So that was the last chapter of my one-shots, let me know what you think and I will be doing an actual story with these two and if you want me to make a story about any other couple or a different AU then just send me a message and I'll see what I can do~_ (، o ،)**


End file.
